Dont want to wait
by TashG
Summary: W/O fic. When Oz leaves after he discovers Willow and Tara are together, Willow changes her mind about her decisions. (My take on what should happen after New Moon Rising)


A/N I wrote this when I was in my Willow Oz forever stage, and I found it while cleaning up my computer a week back. Thought I'd put it up here.  
I know its short, and I'm not gonna write anymore after it.   
Happy (I hope) Reading!  
  
**********  
  
"Oz"  
  
I hear someone call my name, and recognise the voice immediately. I didn't even realise she was there, I suppose when your mediating you kind of get cut off from the world - that is until someone speaks.   
  
But I only saw her a few days ago. When she rejected me again. I guess I had that coming, it was stupid of me to go back. But, everything I did, everything I'm still doing, was for her.  
  
"Oz?" She says again. I shake my head again. I must be imagining things. Why would she be here? In a small town in the middle of the desert, on the border of South America?   
  
I feel someone touch my shoulder, and almost jump. I turn round and see her standing behind me. I uncross my legs and stand up. I see the familiar face, the shiny copper hair, and the sweetest smile.   
  
"Willow?" I say, frowning slightly in my own way. "What are you..."  
  
"Doing here?" She interrupts me. She looks down at her hands, as they fidget away. Great, she cant even look at me.   
"Well, where to start, the beginning I guess. After you left, I went back to her dorm, and she was sitting on the bed, and it was all dark. And, I don't know, something in her eyes as she looked at me, and I realised, I didn't want her, I want you. I'm done waiting, even though I don't have blue hair and we're not in Istanbul, So I got in Xanders car and drove after you, even though I don't have a drivers license, it wasn't hard to learn - brake left, gas right - or is it the other way round?"  
  
I feel my hands start to shake as she's saying all this. Is it true? Or is my imagination and the heat of the desert playing tricks on me?  
  
"And Anyway, I followed you all the way here with a tracking spell, but last night when you pulled up here, I didn't think I could do it, so I slept in the car and when I woke up it was like, now, and here I am. And I know I, uh, kinda bring the wolf out of you, but I really wanna try and make this work. And they say that love conquers all, so..."  
  
She's rambling, I like it when she rambles, but I don't let it show on my face, something that I'm quite skilled at doing, or so I've been told. But its getting harder and harder to tell what she's saying, and all I can see is her, like everything else is blocked out. And I can feel her heart beating, pounding in my ears.   
  
"Oz?" She walks over to me, her feet crunching on the small stones of the sandy ground, and takes my hand, which is shaking quite rapidly now. A feel a flood of emotions rush through me as she does, even though I only held her a few days ago. Regret, that I left her behind her again, undying love for her, pain, that she has someone else.   
  
She looks at me, her eyes full of concern and worry, and lifts up my chin with her finger, looking at me.   
  
Then suddenly, she's kissing me. And it's the most incredible feeling I've had in over a year. And there's no one else, its just me and her. And I'm kissing her back, as if my emotions are in control, which, in reality, they are. Its amazing.   
  
I hear this weird smattering sound in the background, as Willow pulls away from me, looking directly behind me. I look behind me, and see we've accumulated a small, applauding crowd, standing a good 15 metres back. I know most of them, on my way out of Sunnydale the first time, this is where I stayed.  
  
I look back at Willow, and she's smiling at me. I smile back at her, and take her into my arms, taking her in, inhaling her scent.   
  
"Don't make me wait any longer" She whispers into my ear.   
  
"Promise" I say, and she leans her head on my shoulder. And everything's right with the world.   
  
*******  
There you go. Review or Oz gets it! Yes! That's right! Oz lives in my closet! Mwa ha ha! And Xander too!! 


End file.
